Tokyo Mew Panic!
by Pokefan911
Summary: Ryou had to re-start the Mew Project when the Aliens hacked into the computer system and retrieve the Mew Files. Join this new set of Mews who have to fight their evil counter-parts AND protect the hearts of the innocent. Can they actually do it and destroy this new threat or will they die trying?
1. Act 1- Enter Mew Toffee!

**Hi guys! Here's the first chapter! So you guys I need a Lettuce oc, Zakuro oc, Berry oc, and a Ringo oc and an Anti Ichigo and an Anti Ringo . Also special thanks to Pokechantixmewmew for submitting Caoimhe and helping me remembering to write! So enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

_** ~ Act 1- A New Generation of Mews are Born!-Enter Mew Toffee! Leader of the Second Generation!~**_

~Caoimhe's Pov~

"I'm so excited!" I told my friend Misumi as we walked to the newly re-opened Cafe Mew Mew. Every girl in school has been talking about it, and finally Misumi and I are going to go there! We saw the big cafe and walked in. It took our breath away. It was so beautiful and smelled so good. When we finally got a table we looked at the menu.

"What are you going to get, Caoimhe-Chan?" Misumi asked. She stared at her menu intensely.

"I don't know. The Tiramisu looks good, maybe the Red Velvet Cake, I think I'm getting the Cream Cake with Tea" I said cheerfully. Everything looks so good! Our waiter, a man with long brown hair and black eye's came up to us. He stared at me like I was something evil, then he looked at Misumi. Then he focused his attention on taking our order.

"Hello girls, how are you? I'm Akasaka Kechiiro and I'll take your order." He said politely

"Um... I want the Chocolate Chip Mouse Cake, and a cup of Chocolate Coffee please." Misumi said.

"And I want the Cream Cake with Herbal Tea, please." I said. He wrote down our orders

"I'll have them out in a minute, but why don't you watch Fong-San preform. Her performances are legendary. " He said with a smile.

Misumi and I watched the thirteen year old looking girl spinning plates, juggling plates, dropping plates, and setting plates on fire while balancing on a ball. Everybody was clapping for her as she took several bows and walked to the back.

"Wow Misumi-Chan wasn't she cool?" I asked my friend as she was still in shock about the young girl's performance.

"Um yeah she was!" Said Misumi. She was acting strange. Our sweets came and we ate all of it, down to the last crumb. We got ready to leave. I told Misumi to wait for me outside while I ordered some Toffee Crunch cookies. That's when I ran into a blonde boy who grabbed my ran pushed me in the kitchen.

'Oh great, I'm being kidnapped.' I thought to myself while I was being dragged into an elevator. Little did I know my life would never be the same again.

After we got off the elevator, he released me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry kid but you're who we're looking for." He said avoiding eye contact. He went into a room and locked the door. After a few minutes, my legs went numb and I fell and drifted off into darkness.

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I looked around and saw a Bahaman Raccoon looking at me.

"C'mere." I whispered and the raccoon came up to me and jumped inside of me. I soon realized I was merging with the raccoon. The world blackened around me and then there was a bright flash of light.

'Ugh where am I?' I thought to myself as I looked around and saw that I was in the park. I heard a loud scream, then realized who it was. It was Misumi.

"MISUMI-CHAN!" I yelled as I was rushing to find her. I finally got sight of her and saw to my horror that she was being ambushed by some dog bird creature and I saw something in front of her. It looked like a crystal shaped as one of those weird stars. The thing grabbed it and Misumi dropped to the ground.

'I have to do something! but what?' I thought then out of nowhere the words flew out of my mouth.

"MEW MEW TOFFEE METAMORPHOSIS!"

A bright light engulfed me when it faded I was shocked to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a top is a brown-over-the-shoulder crop top with a black tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an brown skirt with black frills underneath and a black bow around my waist, and a pair of knee-high black stockings and black platform, high-heeled boots. My hair was up in pigtails held in place by two star shaped scrunchies and my hair was brownish gold. I was really confused, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when that thing came toward me. Luckily I was able to jump out of the way before it rammed into me.

I grabbed a can and threw it over the ugly thing's head. It worked perfectly. The thing turned away and I ran toward Misumi. A boy with greenish brown hair and yellow eyes was holding that star thing Misumi had in front of her before she fell unconscious. I hid behind a tree so the boy wouldn't see me. I listened closely to what he was saying, taking in every word.

"Look at this Pure Heart. So beautiful and pure. I don't you'll be getting this back." the boy said as he studied that star shaped thing called a pure heart. I realized that Misumi wasn't stirring at all. I don't think she was breathing. The boy was about to walk away, that's when I confronted him.

"Hey give that back it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to my friend Misumi-Chan!" I yelled. I must have look like an idiot because the boy laughed. He smirked and I noticed that his ears were pointy. Now up close he didn't look human now.

"Sorry but that won't happen. Shinzō -Snatcher attack." He said calmly. The dog thing came flying toward me and the words flew out of my mouth.

"Toffee Sword!" I yelled. Suddenly a sword appeared in my hand. I had it set perfectly in my hands.

"Ribbon Toffee Slash!" I yelled as a shower of tiny daggers attacked the Shinzō-Snatcher. The Snatcher fell down and dissolved into thin air. The boy looked impressed. I pointed my sword at him.

"Your next Pointy. Give me the heart and I'll let you go." I said readying my sword to attack.

"Here, but remember my little Araiguma-Chan the name's Adrenor." He smiled a sicking smile handing me the heart. I was about to attack him anyway but, he vanished before my eyes. I forgot about him and ran to Misumi. I put the heart in front of Misumi and it went inside of her. That's when I forgot I looked not like I should. Suddenly I felt a hand grabbed me and dragged me away.

~**A Few Minutes Later still in Caoimhe's Pov**~

"I'm a what?!" I said stunned to believe what Ryou just said.

"A Mew. There are six other girls with the abilities of a Mew. You're going to find them and take them here and make sure the Aliens don't find them first." Ryou said staring at the monitor.

"Thanks but I'm not risking my life to fight some mutated freaks." I said looking Ryou straight in the eyes.

"You don't get it do you? That Alien almost killed your friend and is going to steal more pure hearts to get unlimited energy!" Ryou yelled pounding the control panel then the screen flashed a message in a text box. Ryou's face turned from anger to a stage of panic. He pressed some buttons and a map came up.

"No... it can't... how did they get they get past the firewall..." Ryou mumbled. He stared at that screen intensely.

"You don't have a choice now, the Aliens have hacked into the Mew Files and are going to create their own Mews. You have to find the rest of the Mews and the First Generation Mews will help with training the Second Generation. You'll start working here starting on Wednesday. So we can communicate easier. I'll have your uniform ready as well." Ryou said seriously. A sign that I couldn't object. I had to be a Mew.

"Well what animal am I infused with and how to I turn back to normal?" I asked. I couldn't go home looking like this, how would I explain this to my parents?

"Your infused with a Bahamian Raccoon and just focus on your normal look." said Ryou. I did what he said and it worked. I said good bye to Ryou and went upstairs to the kitchen to find Kechiiro talking to Misumi, who was holding several sweets in her hands. She looked up and saw me.

"Hey Caoimhe-Chan look at the sweets I got! Akasaka-San said I could have them for free!" Misumi said happily. We said bye to Kechiiro and went home. When I got home I took a shower and just went to bed. I was too confused to do anything else other than think and sleep.

'Today has been weird. I wondered what I just got myself into.' I thought as I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about sweets and raccoons.

* * *

**How was it? I still need ocs for an Anti Ichigo and an Anti Ringo oc. I also need a Lettuce oc, Zakuro oc, a Berry oc, and a Ringo oc. So submit your ocs now! Also hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Bye! :D**


	2. Act 2-Take The Stage Mew Chestnut!

**Hey guys! Well the oc Naomi belongs to Secretly DayDreaming. Also here's the full team for the Mews and Anti Mews! **

**Mews**

**Caoimhe Minamino**

**Naomi Saikami**

**Hitomi Wakaba **

**Rikka Tomoya**

**Jayde McKenzie**

**Kiyomi Kitsune**

**Ayano Hamura**

**Anti Mews  
**

**Clarissa Brosburg**

**Bree Sato**

**Noa Satoshi**

**Brianna Tohoyama**

**Tia Kayamto**

**Ame Shingetsu **

**Papurika Seido**

**Well that's all of them! Enjoy the second chapter! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**~Act 2- A New Generation of Mews Are Born!-Take The Stage Mew Chestnut! New Threat Approaching?!~**

~Caoimhe's Pov~

"Oh my gosh!" I panted as I ran towards Cafe Mew Mew. I'm going to be late on my first day of work! This is perfect just perfect. My boss doesn't like me already but this is going to make it worst. Luckily though I made to work with about thirty seconds to spare.

"Yo, Caoimhe! Get over here!" Ryou yelled to me as I walked through the doors. I saw he had a parcel in that brown, cardboard like paper. Ryou handed me the parcel.

"Well don't just stand there! Try it on!" He exclaimed. He pointed to the dressing rooms and I went in there. I looked in the mirror shocked to blink. I was wearing the same standard uniform that the other girls were wearing, but mine's was brown and white and instead of my hair being in a side plait, it was in a ponytail, out of my face. After putting on the white head piece. I walked out to see seven other girls in their uniforms, talking to Ryou about something serious.

"Hey that looks good on you, Caoimhe." Ryou said winking. My heart skipped a beat. I don't know why it did though, it's not like I liked him or anything. I walked over to the table to see the other girls.

"Okay let's start the introductions." Ryou said.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, former leader of the Mews and current sub-leader!" said Ichigo. She seemed nice enough, I guess.

"I'm Mint Aizawa, you should be glad to meet me." said Mint. Wow she was a total snob and sounds like a snore to talk to.

"Um, I Lettuce Midorikawa, um uh please to um meet you." said Lettuce. Did I freak her out or something? I hope I didn't

"I'm Pudding Fong, Na no da! Nice to meet you Na no da!" said Pudding, shaking my hand a little to hard. She was acting like she was on a big sugar rush or something.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara." Zakuro said coldly. I doubt we would get along, while Mint was making goo-goo eyes at her, heh figures

"I'm Berry Shirayuki, second leader of the Mews!" Berry said cheerfully. I think we could get along.

"And I'm Ringo Akai! Ringo is nice to meet you!" Ringo said cheerfully, speaking in third person. She was like me when I was five. I always spoke in third person until I turned eight.

"I'm Caoimhe Minamino." I said as I bowed respectively at my elders. They smiled at me.

"Well I guess your ready for training. Ichigo is going to train you today while I look for the other Mews and Anti-Mews. So no waiting on tables. Got it you two?" Ryou asked

"Yep!" Ichigo and I said in unison. Ryou led us to a big room and Ichigo transformed. She looked awesome, then it clicked. She was the one who saved the Earth last time.

"So I can only stay in Mew form for thirty minutes. So I hope you catch on fast. After my transformation ends, we'll work on tactics." Ichigo said. She changed personalities fast. I transformed and we began training. About five minutes later, Ryou came busting through the door.

"We found our second Mew." He said as he dragged me out of the room to go to the control room. My heart started racing when he grabbed my wrist. Why does my heart keep on doing this?! When we were in the room he went to his computer and I just stood there.

"She's in the Shinjuku Park. Hurry and get your butt there and be on your guard!" Ryou said with a tone in his voice that reminded me not to mess up. I ran out of the Cafe, got to the Tokyo Metro Station, bought a ticket and waited for my train to come.

* * *

**~At Kamata High School~**

~Clarissa's Pov~

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled to my friend Airi and Nozumi as I walked out of the school gates.

I looked down at that invite to that mysterious dinner party for a secret society. I ran toward Shihori Manor where the dinner party was being held.

When I got there I noticed there were only six other girls, they were dressed in formal wear, and they were just talking to each other. I found the nearest bathroom and changed into my emerald green sleeveless mermaid dress, black heels, and emerald drop earrings. I worked my black hair into a neat bun and pushed my school uniform into my bag. I walked out of the bathroom and took a better look at my surroundings.

I was standing in the parlor now. The walls had dark purple Victorian wallpaper. The floors had plush red velvety carpet. There was a black leather couch, a stone fireplace, several black leather love seats in the room as well. The only thing that messed up the dark medieval setting was that big 66in flat screen T.V playing some kid show.

I looked over to see a young girl, about the age of ten watching T.V. Her eyes were glued to that screen. I heard bells and felt a slight prick on my shoulder blade. That girl must of felt the same thing because I saw a prick of pain in her eyes. I felt lightheaded all of a sudden and then blackness.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a silver control room and three teenage boys were talking about something, until the youngest one pointed out that I was awake. I felt different almost changed. My vision hasn't cleared up yet.

"Your goal Mew Octave is to find Naomi Saikami and take her pure heart got it?" The oldest of the three boys said.

I nodded. The boy handed me a black pendant with some red mark on it. I felt this evil and sinister sensation, and I liked it.

"Mew Mew Octave Metamorphosis!" I yelled

When the transformation was complete I took a look at myself.

My hair turned silver and in a bun and my eyes are blood red. I was wearing a ruby red crop top with short puffy sleeves, a black midriff skirt with white under layers,and knee high silver boots. I had cat ears and a tail, a black and red garter on my right leg, and a black and red choker with that black pendent on it. To put it short I looked hot and cute at the same time.

"Keep this Heart Collector with you to store the Pure Hearts you've retrieved and here's a teleporter so when your in trouble you can teleport right here." The older boy told me as he handed me the items. I secured the items to my waist.

"Also bring back Naomi so we can keep her here as prisoner. Now go take her Pure Heart away!" He yelled at me. I nodded as I jumped out the window to go catch my prey.

* * *

**~At Shinjuku Park~**

~Caoimhe's Pov~

I finally got off that stupid train where I almost got killed by a group of school kids. I should of just walked here instead. I found Naomi staring at a Cherry Blossom tree that was in full bloom. She has a few pink petals in her in her black hair but she didn't noticed something was behind her until I screamed at her.

"There's someone behind you! Come over here!" I yelled at her she snapped out of her trance and spun around and ran over here.

'I have a feeling that was the Anti-Mew Ryou was talking about.' I thought to myself.

Naomi ran as fast as she could over here to me. How would I explain this to her, but right now I have to make sure that the Anti-Mew doesn't murder us in cold blood, so I automatically grabbed her wrist and ran off so I could explain what's happening. After ten minutes we found an alleyway somewhere in Tokyo. This place could hide us for five minutes at the most.

"You'll think I'm crazy but your a Mew and that girl that was about to attack you was an Anti-Mew. She got a hold of you and maybe a whiff of your scent too. Chances are she is hunting us down now!" I said really really fast. She looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Um... Okay..." She mumbled. Then she took another breath, like she was about to say something, but something stopped her. A sinister voice.

"Heh heh, I found you!" Whispered an unknown voice. I shoved the pendant in Naomi's hand and told her the words would come naturally and it did. She stood there for a minute, confused but I could tell she knew what to do.

"Mew Mew Chestnut Metamorphosis!" She yelled. I got prepared to transform.

"Mew Mew Toffee Metamorphosis!" I yelled

I saw that she looked similar to Ichigo, instead of pink and red her outfit was brown and orange and instead of a skirt it was poofy brown shorts. Her hair was gold and up in curly pigtails.

"Heh now I have two mews destroy!" She said through a smirk

"Dark Octave Wave!" She yelled A huge ball of light came toward me. I grabbed my sword and deflected the light.

"Reborn! Toffee Slash!" I yelled as I slashed the enemy and left a pretty deep cut on her. I saw a gold violin in Mew Chestnut's hand.

"Reborn! Barrage of The Broken Halos!" yelled Mew Chestnut. She started playing and I saw notes appear but I heard nothing, but the enemy heard something awful. The enemy stopped and turned to us.

"I am Mew Octave, leader of the Anti-Mews, see you later, but be prepared." She said and she disappeared. Finally I was able to talk to Naomi. I told her how to turn back to normal and pointed out her mew mark which were fox whiskers on her left cheek and explained who that was. Surprisingly she understood all of it. I told her about that we had to go to the cafe.

* * *

**~At the Cafe~**

"I'm Naomi Saikami, please to meet all of you!" I said as I bowed respectively at the first generation Mews. I couldn't believe what just happened to me. It's unreal, but I never have liked the boring life. So this was a big thing for me.

"So you'll be working here. I'll have your uniform here tomorrow and Mint will train you next week. Got it?" Ryou asked me. Mint gave me a look like she would die if she had to train me. I might be from a rich family, but I never acted like she did. Sure I have manners, but this? No, just no.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. I'm so excited to start working here! Caoimhe looked over at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the team Nao-Chan!" she said. I guess today was the last normal day of my life.

* * *

**How was it? Well I hope you guys did. Also submit an oc to my new fic Cherry Blossom Mew Mew! Well next chapter will be published soon! Bye guys! \(^o^)/**


	3. Act 3 P1- Love building!

**I'm not dead! This chapter might seemed a little rushed but I wanted to update TMP so you guys wouldn't think I forgot about it. Well please enjoy what I got!**

* * *

~Caoimhe's Pov~

Well work has been a blast. Naomi nice and all, but she's a little clumsy and I normally clean up all her messes.

"Nao-Chan! Watch...!" I tried to yell at her before she slipped on a piece of ice and a fruit tart she was carrying went flying, landing right on her face, covering t with berries and cream

"So..rry..." she murmured to before Keiichiro ran over to us. He looked at Naomi and saw what happened.

"Go to the kitchen Naomi and wash up, Caoimhe go tell Ryou that Naomi is going to train with Mint. I'm going to get another fruit tart for that table." Keiichiro said as he went in the back with Naomi.

Ugh, why do I have to go tell Ryou? I hated talking to him. For one thing he's a jerk and a half, and second thing is that my heart gets all jumpy around him. What has happened to me!? I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Ryou's door. I knocked and heard him say 'come in,". Now I wish I didn't. I turned the knob and walked in to find a shirtless Ryou. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. He was... um... My thought were cut short.

"So what is it Caoimhe?" He asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Um Naomi is going to start her training and she dropped a fruit tart." I said not looking at him. He looked sorta hot, I hate to admit. My heart started racing fast.

"Are you okay, Caoimhe, your face is like an apple!" He stated while laughing his big head off.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him as I ran out and slammed the door. Do I actually like this guy? I hope not!

* * *

**~The next day in Naomi's Pov~**

Caoimhe and I just stood there and listened to Ryou. Caoimhe wasn't making eye contact with Ryou for some reason.

"I found the next Mew, her name is Hitomi Wakaba she's at Tokyo High School. So get your butts there!" Ryou said as he picked up two wristbands and shoved them at us. Caoimhe's one was a black band with a brown orb on it, mines was a yellow band with an orange orb on it.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Where is she?" I grumbled under my breath as I tried to keep up with Caoimhe. We were almost to the high school when I ran straight into Caoimhe.

"I think we found Hitomi..." Caoimhe said in a hushed whisper.

I looked up and gasped to see a lifeless Hitomi in the air, a vine around her waist and a boy with pointy ears.

* * *

**Short and rushed and a cliffhanger, all in one! I will try to update more often but I'm not so sure how frequently. Final exams are in three weeks and a lot of stuff is happening! I will at least update monthly. Well bye guys! :)**


	4. Act 3 P2 - Mew Pocky Discovered!

**I feel terrible to leave you guys hanging! Again this chapter might be a little rushed since I really need to update. Well on with the chapter shall we? It'short but I have an epic next chapter that I'm going to be working on for awhile! φ(￣ー￣ )ノ**

* * *

**~Act 3 Part Two! Operation save Hitomi!~**

~Caoimhe's POV~

Let's see, where was I? Well I was trying to keep up with Naomi, and then saw the shock of my life, a dead looking Hitomi and an weird cosplay dude.

"I think we found Hitomi..." I said in a hushed whisper

Naomi looked terrified and I didn't blame her.

Hitomi was floating in the air, lifeless and the cosplay dude beside her. Oh and did I mention there was vines coming out of the dude's hand that were wrapping around Hitomi?

"Nao, you know what we need to do." I said. I grabbed my pendant out of my pocket. Naomi did the same thing.

"MEW MEW TOFFEE, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW CHESTNUT, METAMORPHOSIS!"

That caught, cosplay dude's attention. He turned to me and smirked at me.

"Well well, it seems like the Mews showed up. Your too late though." Cosplay dude said.

The dude had blondish hair and gold eyes. He was average height, his skin was a sickly pale color, he wore a shirt that exposes his mid drift, baggy shorts, and cloth shoes, but the one thing that stood out was his big pointy ears. His left ear tip was pierced.

"Who are you cosplay dude?" I yelled. I shouldn't have added the "Cosplay dude" part.

"My name is Adrenor, and what is this cosplay you speak of? Well I did my job, so here's your little useless mew." Adrenor flicked his hand and Hitmoi went flying down. Adrenor suddenly vanished.

My pocket feels like it's on fire. I quickly take out's Hitomi's pendant, and gasped. The pendant was glowing brightly, and suddenly it flew out of my hands and straight to the lifeless Hitomi, who was frozen in air. The pendant went inside of her. She came to life, the color went back into her skin, she started breathing again. Her eyes opened and...

"MEW MEW POCKY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

A bright light engulfed Hitomi and in a few minutes the light cleared and revealed the new mew, Mew Pocky.

"Um, what happened?" Mew Pocky asked as she looked around.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm ending it there. I feel really bad giving all you guys a short chapter. Since I'm on summer break, I'll be able to write more! So that means more chapters~ Well... next chapter will be up in late June or early July. **

**The next chapter WILL be longer. This is another, "I'm alive and I didn't forget this story" chapter. （ﾉ´д｀）**

**Well bye guys! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


	5. Announcement concerning Tokyo Mew Panic

**Hi guys, I'm sad to tell you that I am discontinuing the story for awhile. I lost the inspiration to write this. I'm also going to be start school in a few days so, I won't have time to write.**

**I will finish this soon and will try to get a chapter out by December. No guarantees though.**

**I'm sorry to let everybody down, but I'll be back! :)**

**Pokefan911, signing off. **


End file.
